


Darker Side Of The Moon

by Silvarius



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Guerrilla Warfare, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarius/pseuds/Silvarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're called simply "The Hunters", a group of 6 men who fight against the drug cartels. They are the ones the military pretends don't exist, and for good reason, for their methods are a little unorthodox. There's Geoff: the leader, Jack: the skilled pilot/driver and Geoff's right hand man, Michael: the expert in hand to hand combat, Ray: the team sniper, Ryan: the man who makes things go boom, and Gavin: the mischievous rookie.</p><p>Their current target: the leader of the Cockbite cartel. The problem: he's an old friend of Geoff's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Side Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go back and edit this heavily because I wrote it long before Ryan, Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy were in AH. Pairings might not become more obvious until later chapters. Title is a song by Otherwise.

Their mission should have been simple: get in, destroy what the needed to, and get the hell out of there. Fate, however, was an evil mistress (or a fucking bitch as some would say) who seemed to get off on destroying people’s lives, or more accurately, their souls.

Fortunately, the story doesn’t begin that way.

“This is our target,” Geoff said. Laying unrolled on the table before him was a blueprint of an old, abandoned factory. It was a place they were all too familiar with – a base of operations for a local drug cartel they had been trailing for a while. The Hunters had been scoping the place while Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy had been intercepting communications and gathering all the intel they could. This particular cartel specialized in opiates, mostly heroin, slipping through the border between Mexico and Texas while the Border Patrol turns and looks the other way, then ‘fucking off to who knows where to sell their product.’ That was how Kdin put it when he first told the Hunters about it.

The Hunters themselves were a private sect, guerilla warriors the military had abandoned or burned long ago. They had the dirty jobs that the United States military themselves deemed insignificant or too risky. The Hunters, to them, were the expendable ones, able to be thrown away like last night’s empty pizza boxes.

The mustached leader continued, “Our mission is pretty simple. Get in, do our job, and get out.”

“That’s all?” Gavin, the rookie from England with a penchant for pyromania asked. His answer came in the form of a firm smack to the back of his head from Michael, who was standing beside him. 

Geoff chucked, “That’s all. We are in no position to take out their leader yet. Besides, Matt and Jeremy said their transmissions haven’t really indicated that he’ll even be there. We just know they got a shit-ton of drugs ready to go out and we got to destroy it before it does.”

“But why just not take him out if he is there?”

Michael growled at Gavin. “Do you ever shut the fuck up, rookie?” Gavin just squawked in protest.

Geoff himself was getting annoyed now at the young Brit. “Because I fucking said so, jackass. Any more stupid questions?” He snapped. The death glare on his face made Gavin go silent. Everyone else on the team was well aware of Geoff’s past, including the part where Geoff used to be best friends with Gustavo Sorola, the now-leader of the Cockbite cartel (a name lovingly crafted by Geoff himself). Geoff’s hesitance to kill him stemmed from that, even though the other members of his team knew that eventually, if they wanted to be successful, it would have to happen. No one wanted to be the one to pull the trigger and get on Geoff’s bad side just yet.

“So what are we looking at here, Geoff?” Ray asked Geoff, breaking the silence.

Geoff nodded at Jack, indicating for him to take over and explain. Jack was Geoff’s right hand man, in charge of tactics – a level-headed bearded man in a group of trained killers.

Jack stepped forward and quickly outlined what they were about to face, including guard placement and rotation, using the intel they had. Jack rattled it off like it should have been common knowledge for the team. 

“Geeze, Jack, slow down.” Gavin always liked to poke fun at everybody, especially Jack for some reason. “You’re going so fast, it’s a surprise your brain can keep up.”

“Don’t you mean your brain, Gav? You can barely keep up with a snail sometimes,” Jack shot right back.

“Fucking got ‘em!” Said Ray.

“Nice burn, Jack.” Ryan spoke up.

“Can it, dick brains,” Geoff spoke, silencing everyone. 

Jack’s face turned red in embarrassment from having to be reprimanded by Geoff, essentially ending the joking around.

A plan of attack was put into place by Geoff. Michael and Gavin would guard one side of the factory while Ryan and Ray would take the other side (“R&R connection!” Ray had loudly proclaimed then high-fiving Ryan while Michael just groaned at being paired with Gavin). Jack would infiltrate the factory with Geoff and take the high ground to provide cover fire so Geoff could set the charges Ryan rigged up to destroy the goods. If everything went to plan, they would then be able to escape unharmed as the warehouse went up in flames. In Geoff’s team, everyone worked in pairs. He didn’t like seeing anyone hurt and having his team back in one piece, something the actual army themselves could have cared less about with the expendable Hunters. So far, it had served them well; Geoff’s team was still alive.

Geoff dismissed them with the order that they would strike at night, using the cover of darkness. Everyone went their own way: Ray and Gavin walked out discussing something while laughing, Ryan departed to the supply room to inventory what they would need for the mission -- since it was his job to handle supplies being -- and Michael slipped away quietly to the medical wing to go see his wife Lindsay.

Jack glanced over at Geoff, who had preoccupied himself with something on a nearby monitor. Jack didn’t even have to look to know what it was – the dossier for Gustavo Sorola. Geoff’s eyes betrayed no emotion, steel gaze focused solely on the picture on the screen. While Jack considered himself Geoff’s best friend, the man Geoff confided everything in, he never pressured him to learn the story of Sorola (as he was known on the black market). Geoff clammed up faster than the speed of light anytime the topic came up in discussion. 

Although he was never a religious man, Jack silently prayed that this mission didn’t destroy what was left of Geoff. Geoff had found Jack shortly after he had been terminated from the army, the two being the original ones to start the Hunters, and he could not fathom that whatever history he had with Sorola was doing to his friend and boss. If you asked Jack, he would take a bullet for Geoff with no questions asked, yet what was a physical bullet compared to an emotional one? Without a word, Jack exited the room and headed back to the living quarters, deciding to leave Geoff alone for a while. If Geoff didn’t show up to dinner, then he would get worried. For now, they had a job to prepare for.


End file.
